Frieza
Frieza is the leader of the Frieza Force and the son of King Cold, who, unopposed, ruled over the majority of the Seventh Universe for decades. Born with an abnormally high power level due to his status as a mutant and a hybrid, Frieza is a prodigy who never needed to train even a single day in his life to access his phenomenal power. Due to his fear of the legendary, apocryphal form known as Super Saiyan, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and eradicated the Saiyans, keeping only a few alive, most notably, the young prince Vegeta, for his own uses. His actions are a catalyst for nearly everything that happens in the original Dragon Ball, and due to this, he can be seen as the most personal and important antagonist of the series. Ultimately, in a showdown with Son Goku on Namek, he ends up causing the Super Saiyan transformation he feared so much, leading to his own downfall. Statistics *'Name': Frieza *'Origin': Dragon Ball *'Gender': Male *'Age': Over 70 *'Classification': Mutant Alien *'Height': 158 cm (5'2"; Final Form) *'Weight': *'Skin Color': White and Purple *'Eye Color': Red *'Relatives': King Cold (Father), Cooler (Older brother) *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': World Class. Divine as Golden Frieza. *'Powers and Abilities': Ki Manipulation *'Standard Equipment': Hoverchair *'Weaknesses': Frieza is extremely overconfident and sadistic, preferring to drag out an opponent's suffering over time and humiliate them rather than kill them instantly, even when such a thing is fully possible for him. Due to his inexperience with the form, at 100% power, Frieza rapidly drains his ki and cannot fight in this form for long, and his Golden form has the same weakness before he masters the form during his mental training in Hell. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Death Beam, Death Ball, Supernova, Golden Death Ball *'Voice Actor': Ryūsei Nakao Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Island level, likely Large Island level at 100% Power, Multi-Continent level as Golden Frieza *'Speed': At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher at 100% Power, At least Sub-Relativistic as Golden Frieza *'Lifting Strength': Likely Class G, Class T as Golden Frieza *'Striking Strength': At least Class EJ, likely Class EJ+ at 100% Power, Class YJ+ as Golden Frieza *'Durability': At least Island level, likely Large Island level at 100% Power, Multi-Continent level as Golden Frieza *'Stamina': Godly (Frieza's endurance is extraordinary, as demonstrated in his long, painful battle with Goku. Even after taking a Spirit Bomb head-on, Frieza still had enough stamina to keep on going and fight against Goku as a Super Saiyan, powering up to 100% and matching him in power. However, due to Frieza's inexperience with the form, at 100%, Frieza's ki is rapidly drained. Even so, he can endure being severely injured during his fight with Goku and ultimately even being cut in half and blasted into Namek after being completely drained of ki, going on to survive its explosion. After he first gains the form, Golden Frieza drains stamina rapidly and thus cannot be maintained for long, but he eventually grows to master the form and grow past this weakness.) *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Tens of Kilometers to Hundreds of Kilometers with Ki Blasts and Attacks *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius (As the tyrannical ruler of much of Universe 7, Frieza is an intelligent and cunning leader who maintained his iron grip over his territories through the use of terror and the effective deployment of his troops. In combat, he is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant capable of fighting on par with the likes of Goku even when playing around, and he is very well-versed in the use of ki and ki blasts, replicating and improving upon Krillin's Destructo-Disc with his own homing variant. However, for all of his skill, Frieza is incredibly overconfident and isn't used to utilizing his full power. Due to his arrogance and obsession with revenge, he rushed to fight Goku immediately after achieving his Golden Form, putting no time into mastering the form to avoid the ridiculous amounts of energy it drains.) Appearance Personality History Power Frieza is one of the most powerful mortal warriors in the Dragon World's Universe 7, and one of the strongest Dragon Ball characters. He was born a mutant with abnormally great power in comparison to the rest of his race. Even though the rest of his family are strong, Frieza's power has always been in a completely different league. Similar to a God of Destruction, the intensity of Frieza's power even at his weakest can effortlessly destroy entire planets. Upon hearing that Frieza was defeated, the God of Destruction Beerus was shocked that this was possible (by anyone besides himself). He is also recognized as a prodigy of such innate talent and natural growth that he became known as the most powerful warrior in the universe with no real training or proper fighting style. Even more, his mutant genes seem to let him grow in strength at much higher levels in a shorter period of time than most people. This was seen when after actually training for the first time in his life, he not only shattered his previous limitations, but quickly adjusted to his newfound power and even developed a state on the level of gods, a feat all the more impressive considering he did so with absolutely no help. Main Skills and Equipment Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Possessing such ridiculous strength at birth that there were few who could match him, Frieza is a horrifically powerful mutant hybrid of his race whose power is so great that to properly control it, he had to create lesser, weaker forms to restrain himself and his power. He is incredibly skilled in the use of ki, though his ignorance to its spiritual side meant that he didn't know how to sense ki at first. *'Death Ball': After gathering ki in the shape of a sphere with a single fingertip, Frieza creates a large and extremely powerful energy sphere that can easily destroy planets. His expertise in the technique allows him to restrain it to instead put a planet on a timer towards destruction if he so pleases. Its most powerful variant is the Supernova, a massive, sun-like sphere of energy that takes some time to charge but that has immense power. As Golden Frieza, he upgrades this technique into the even more powerful Golden Death Ball. *'Death Beam': Frieza's favored finishing technique, a small, highly concentrated beam of ki fired from the fingertip with enough force to easily punch through an opponent's body. Frieza often uses this technique to torture his opponents before finishing them off, and can use it with great precision. He can fire many of them in quick succession, overwhelming his opponents with a barrage of high power attacks. After his mental training in Hell, Frieza gained such control over his ki that his Death Beams can home in on opponents. *'Death Psycho Bomb': By launching a small, invisible sphere of ki into his opponent, Frieza can force them to rise into the air as the sphere expands within them, ultimately exploding and destroying them from the inside. *'Death Saucer': A technique similar to Krillin's Kienzan, though Frieza can make two of these discs at once and throw them at opponents. They home in on targets, making them difficult to escape, but Frieza's overconfidence makes it very possible that he will lose track of them and end up cutting himself in half by accident. *'Death Wave': Frieza is able to gather ki in his fingertips before releasing it with a sweep of his arm, slicing through his surroundings with a thin, razor-sharp blade of energy. *'Imprisonment Ball': Frieza can trap his opponent within a sphere of ki, preventing them from escaping, and while they're trapped within, he can toy with them, kicking them around like a ball before ultimately kicking them into the ground, causing a massive explosion. This explosion is so powerful that it creates a vacuum, sucking everything nearby to its center. *'Nova Strike': After surrounding himself in a sphere of ki, Frieza launches himself at his opponent and slams into them with devastating force. *'Cage of Light': Golden Frieza fires many Death Beams from his fingers in several directions in order to form a cage. The beams act as bars, limiting his opponent's movements, but Frieza cannot maintain this for long. Mutant Hybrid Physiology: Among his race - known only as Frieza Race - Frieza possesses a phenomenally high level of power and cruelty unseen even in his father, King Cold, due to his extreme mutations. His power is such that even without any training, he is on the same level of power as his father and could easily overpower any who dared oppose him. However, in his true, final form, Frieza lacks much control over his power, and thus to restrain himself and keep his power under control, he created a set of three lower transformations, each weaker than the last. As he transforms, more and more of his power shows through, until he reaches his final form, regenerating minor wounds in the process, and unleashing the full, terrifying force of his power. Due to his general lack of experience, however, he cannot properly control himself at 100% of his power, lacking stamina and control, and thus cannot maintain the form for long. : Frieza's most striking trait, however, is his ridiculous survivability, which even the other members of his family lack. He is able to survive being bisected by his own attack and being blasted into Namek, which exploded shortly after, despite being completely drained of ki in the process, and when he was resurrected by Shenron, he appeared as the several bits of himself that Trunks had cut him into. From there, he was resuscitated and fully healed by a Medical Machine despite his injuries. He can also survive in the vacuum of space. *'Ultimate Evolution': Due to his mutant nature and abnormal power level, Frieza possesses a unique and highly powerful transformation that he discovered after training for the first time in his life, also known as Golden Frieza. In this form, Frieza's power is boosted significantly, but it initially was a huge drain on his energy, causing him to rapidly start losing power as he hits his limit, and ultimately losing the form. After his mental training in Hell, Frieza was able to master the form and circumvent this weakness entirely. Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Mutant Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Frieza's Race Category:Frieza Force Members Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Antagonist